Generally, mobile devices are apparatuses that users easily hold and use while moving along, and includes mobile phones, PDA, MP3 players, etc.
These mobile devices are configured so that they can be used for a certain period by mounting a charged battery in a mobile device or charging a battery installed inside the mobile device. Therefore, the mobile devices provide conveniences to allow them to receive required data from a desk-top computer or a notebook computer and operate desired functions by re-charging their batteries, if necessary.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0026976 (charging equipment for hand phone), a charger for mobile phones used for these mobile devices is configured so that an externally supplied power line can be provided in one side of a body 600, a lower portion of a mobile phone 610 is inserted into an upper mounting space 601 of the body 600, and an internal device 602 in the upper mounting space 601 of the body 600 can come in contact with a power device in a rear lower portion of the mobile phone 610 to supply a power source to the mobile phone 610, as shown in FIG. 11.
These conventional power supply devices have disadvantages that they should be connected to a computer using a separate data cable since they function to supply a power source but not to transmit or process data. The power supply devices also problems that repeated contacts between a contact device of a body with a contact device of a mobile phone cause the sudden change in voltage between them since they are operated in a contact mode, which leads to poor electrical contact between the contact devices and low stability of the power supply devices. In particular, they are problematic in that a lot of moisture and dusts further aggravate the electrical contact, which leads to the mishaps to the mobile phone and the power supply devices.